Edward or Jacob?
by LightCookie
Summary: Team Edward and Team Jacob. Pick one and no, there is no such thing as Team Chad, well unless you were Sonny! Channy one-shot. Which team are YOU in?


**A/N: Since I'm a huge obsessed fan (What I love Twilight! You got a problem?), I wanted to write this. Enjoy!**

**Edward or Jacob?**

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Why would you like a wolf?" Sonny put her hands on her hips.

"Why would you like an ugly vampire?" Tawni did the same.

"Only because he is an actor! You only like Jacob because he's played by Taylor Lautner!"

Tawni crossed her arms on her chest, "So?" she clenched her teeth.

"So you should like them by who they are as a character and according to the books, he's completely ugly, while Edward is completely hot!" She smiled.

"So why did Bella fall in love with Jacob then?" Tawni asked.

"Because they're best friends! Bella realized she truly did love him but not as much as Edward!" Sonny retorted.

"Okay now that was really sweet!" Tawni said, smiling sweetly at the thought.

"I know! I went into tears!" Sonny softened.

Tawni quickly changed into her serious look, "But still, Jacob is better!"

"No, Edward is!" Sonny retorted.

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Chad!"

"What?" Tawni was completely confused, until she turned to see Chad leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I was going to come earlier, but you two were having an argument about the two most _ugliest_ people in the planet, so I decided to wait." Chad smirked.

Sonny's mouth dropped while Tawni just backed away, leaving them to have their moment.

Sonny was speechless, "Uh Excuse me?" She blinked and shook her head a few times.

"You heard me! Edward, Jacob, _ugly_!"

"You wouldn't know, probably because you are one as well!" Sonny mocked.

"Oh so you called me handsome, well thank you very much Sonny!" Chad retorted.

"You would be, you know, if you had facial surgery!" Sonny pointed at his face.

Chad walked in a few steps, letting Tawni slowly walk out the door and closing it, now leaving Sonny and Chad.

Chad shook his head a little and smirked, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, everyone knows my face is perfect, even you do. But I guess you're still stuck in your little world of hatred."

"Chad, if Robert Pattison's ugly, I'm pretty sure you're the same." Sonny walked a step closer.

"But, if everyone loves Taylor Lautner, I'm pretty sure I'd beat that. Oh wait! I already did." Chad smirked.

"You don't even like Twilight!" Sonny grimaced at him.

"Yes, because it's completely girly!" Chad made a gagging noise.

Sonny's mouth dropped again, "No, boys like them too!" she defended.

"Yeah, because of the action in the movies!"

"That shows you haven't read the books!" Sonny said.

"For your information, I have read all four books. After that, I felt like puking." Chad narrowed his eyes.

"And what have you learned from them!" Sonny asked.

Chad starts counting, "Edward are so girly, werewolves are completely annoying, thinking of Bella makes me gag, Jane is awesome, and Edward is one heck of a kisser!"

Sonny tried to hold a laugh, "First of all, Edward is _nice_ and_ sweet_, I alraedy know, you are such a jerk, Why the heck would you like Jane, andwow Chad, really? Edward is a better kisser!"

"Eh, he's okay, according to Bella. But if she kissed me, she would ditch the vampire in five seconds!" Chad popped his collar.

"How would you know if you're a better kisser! You can barely keep a girl for at least two days?" Sonny started to get nervous very slightly.

Chad started to walk around Sonny, circling her "Ask all the girls I kissed, even yourself!"

"Okay no way would I kiss you! I rather have Edward kiss me!" Sonny didn't bother looking at Chad.

"Oh really?" Chad stopped to face Sonny, making her look at him in the eyes. "What's so great about kissing a rock?"

"Well mostly so I won't have to kiss you!" Sonny dropped her arms to her sides, she tried to get away from the eyes, but now, it was too late.

"What's so bad about kissing me?" Chad smirked.

"Lots of reasons." Sonny mumbled, she couldn't say the words correctly.

Chad smirk even more deeper, leaning in slowly. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

Sonny shook her head then flinched back, "Yes! And get use to it! Edward is a better kisser. Even Jacob is better kisser than you. And don't try to even defend yourself-" she was cut of by a pair of lips crashing into hers.

Sonny was in complete shock to find Chad kissing her, so passionately, so sweetly, yet rough. Chad was about to pull back when Sonny started kissed back, putting a hand on his cheek while the other was playing with his smooth hair. She couldn't help but get lost in the kiss, she wanted more and Chad pleasurably accepted by pulling her closer as possible. Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxing to kiss. After awhile, both let go to catch their breath. Both couldn't stop looking at each other, still embraced.

"So do you still think Edward's a better kisser?" He whispered.

"Edward who?" She giggled, returning to where they were left off.

Now Sonny was no longer team Edward, more like team Chad!

**A/N: So please R&R and which team are you? I'm a team Edward because I focus on the story, I don't like team Jacob 'cause most of the people (*cough cough* girls... yes I'm a girl as well but I'm different, more open-minded) like Jacob for his abbs! NEWSFLASH people of Jacob, he's ugly in the BOOKS, they only chose him for the MOVIES! Yes there is friendship with Bella and Jacob, but c'mon people, he is freaking annoying! Anyway, I'll keep working on the challenge and the multi-chapter stories. Plus more coming soon!**

**-xFrozenHeartx-**


End file.
